Amanojaku
Amanojaku is a sick and perverse enigma. Nobody knows where he came from, nobody knows who he really is. He has no true name, if he really is a person at all. Many speculate that Amanojaku is the reincarnation of an ancient demon once thought eternally imprisoned by the gods after the creation of the world, though Amanojaku neither confirms or denies this rumor. Confirmed deceased. Sightings Mizukaki Forest (森きしむ, Mori kishimu; Lit, "Creaking Forest"; also known as "Webbed Forest") is the home to many different breeds and variations of the worlds greatest and deadliest animals, which congregate in the Trees and Swammped Environments. Mizukaki Forests is a dull and forbidden land filled with deadly creatures and poisonous plants which bring alot of hunters to the forest, but none have ever came back out of the forest. The ruler over the forest is mostly controlled by Lord Amanojaku the S Ranked Spider King. The whole land is inside a sealed area which incases the forest, this has been done on purpose to hide the land from Shinobi that try to find it. There are no known inhabitants of Mizukaki forests only the Spider King Amanojaku roams here alone in complete secret, nothing is none about him only his name but there are many rumors about him. The tree's of Mizukaki are all decorated with hung fallen Shinobi corpses, this acts as a sacrifice to Amanojaku and his spiderlings. The blood and marrow also grt taken out of it's host, allowing Amanojaku to feast on the to survive and gain strength. Spiderlings would usually feed off the juices that is produced from the Shinobi every so often and maintain their own balance, the difference between this is that the Spiderling can never become afraid. Shinobi who are not killed are captured and become Spiderlings of Amanojaku's and do as he says at all times not having control of their body, or they become petrified it they break out. The petrified statues are then moved to a temple where they are placed in a position where all the statues create a circular motion across the sides which spirals down to the floor. History and Theory He has made many outrageous claims, such as existing since the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths and surviving the cataclysm that struck the world over a century ago by simply "sleeping"; however, his claims have yet to be proven as truth. For those who have encountered Amanojaku and lived to tell the tale, they describe him as a psychotic and hellish creature, hellbent on ravaging the human race, yet with a sense of calculating calmness and cunning to his actions, like he had planned it all before he even arrived. Amanojaku is a ruthless, frighteningly intelligent and misanthropic being who revels in the suffering of those around him, claiming it empowers his own strength. He works alone and those he does ally himself with are soon mutilated, their heart ripped out from their chest, or simply nowhere to be found; as if their existence itself had been wiped from the face of the earth. Amanojaku is always hidden behind some form of disguise or mask and many claim it is due to the horrible stench and disfigurement he has endured from his centuries of existence and to this day, nobody has seen his true face. All that can be seen of Amanojaku's facial visage is his eyes which glow ferociously to all that meet his gaze. Amanojaku is a maddening spectacle to behold by those who witness his presence and from his actions, it is clear that he has only a singular goal; to raise hell upon earth. The source of Amanojaku's existence is his frighteningly powerful kinjutsu that he claims he was "born" with. Unlike traditional forms of the Jiongu, Amanojaku's manifests itself on a cellular level which gives him a far greater degree of potency and control over his form than any other being that has walks the earth. The true extent of his physical structure is unknown and is apparently limitless, giving him heightened strength, speed, agility, durability. The threads which hold his grotesque form together are almost unbreakable and can be hardened to the point where they're nearly as strong as steel. Even if Amanojaku was somehow injured or even ripped apart limb from limb, his body could still reconstitute itself through the endless threads that his body is held together by, making it nearly impossible to kill him through normal means. Amanojaku uses his power on a truly sickening scale and instead of merely consuming the hearts of his victims, he consumes their entire body in a grotesque fashion by imprisoning their corpse and even their soul inside himself, essentially gaining his victim's memories and physical characteristics. Along with this, Amanojaku can manifest the hearts and bodies he has consumed as "puppets" fashioned grotesquely from his own threads and the skin of the deceased and by using their hearts as a medium, he is able to control up to five bodies at once with his chakra and mind alone, something which he claims he emulated from the Rinnegan's own Six Paths. With this being said, it is quite possible that Amanojaku contains within himself hundreds of shinobi that he has consumed over the years, essentially making him a legion in one body. Category:Characters